


Sisterly Duty

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Series: Honoka-kun's Sexcapades [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Yukiho relieves her older brother's pent up needs late at night.





	Sisterly Duty

“Yukiho-chan? Psst, Yukiho-chaaaan.” Honoka whispers, moving aside the wall scroll he has been using to conceal the hole in the wall. When he received no response, he gives the wall a soft tap or two, and tries again, “Imoooouto-chaaan.”

“Nnh, I’m coming, oniichan…” The voice of his little sister comes through the hole in the wall, along with her shuffling towards her side of the wall. She peers through the hole for a sec before pulling back and whispering, “You’re pent up again, aren’t you, oniichan?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I am…” Honoka says abashedly, embarrassed that he needs to solicit his own little sister for something like this, but nevertheless taking off his pants and his boxers, setting his erection free. “I’ll be quiet this time, so can you please help me out a bit-?

“Oh you’re so hopeless, oniichan. What would you ever do without me.” Yukiho sighs and shakes her head, although more in a playful manner than anything. Pulling close to the hole once again, she says with a giggle, “As long as you don’t wake our parents up this time.”

Standing up and eagerly yet cautiously putting his cock through the hole, Honoka presses himself against the wall, and his impatience is quickly rewarded as he feels a familiar and forbidden sensation - the feeling of his cute little sister’s soft lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. 

“Nnnh, yes… Yukiho-chan, I missed feeling your mouth like this…” The older brother groans, his entire body unwinding as soon as the comforting and awfully arousing sensation overtakes him, with his little sister lightly sucking on the glans of his penis and gently stroking the shaft with her hand. “You really are the best at this, Yukiho-chan… I don’t think I’d ever be satisfied with anyone else doing this for me…”

“Hmph. You’re just saying that because I’m your little sister.” Yukiho teases, as she quickly turns her attention back to pleasing her older brother, sucking on his dick and slowly working her way down the shaft with her mouth, stroking wherever her mouth has yet to cover with her hand, until she has worked all the way down the shaft, both her hands pressed against the wall as she’s deepthroating all eight inches. 

Absolutely ecstatic from the feeling of his entire cock being engulfed by his little sister’s warm, tight throat, the roughness of her tongue rubbing against the bottom of his shaft, Honoka struggles to keep his knees from buckling beneath him and his cock from pulling out from the hole. His palms sweaty and pressed tightly against the wall, he fails to keep another moan from slipping out of his mouth, “Fuuuck… nnh, Yukiho-chan, more, please…” 

Slightly annoyed that her older brother’s once again failing to keep his voice down, Yukiho keeps deepthroating for another few seconds until her gag reflex starts forcing her back, before pulling out and whispering harshly, “Oniichan! Keep it down! Geez!” 

“S-sorry, sorry… you’re just so… you’re so good at this, Yukiho-chan…” Honoka gasps, trying to keep his voice hush this time, but as soon as he feels his little sister’s mouth engulfing his cock again, he finds himself overcome with bliss once again. He only manages to hurriedly cover up his mouth enough to stifle a whiny moan. 

As much as she has complained about her older brother being loud, and as much as she has pretend to be annoyed by his libido, Yukiho has found being so good at pleasing her older brother to be more than satisfying. Upon hearing his cute squeals, she picks up the pace, eagerly thrusting her head, careful not to hit her nose against the wall as she sucks off Honoka. 

The more enthusiastic his little sister gets giving him head, the harder Honoka finds it to keep himself quiet, and the harder it is for him to keep himself standing up, the only thing keeping him from pulling back in overstimulation the need to burst in his little sister’s mouth. It is especially hard, as he’s desperately trying to stifle his own groans and squeals, not just to avoid displeasing his little sister, but also to avoid waking up their parents again. This kind of forced composure ends up somehow amplifying the sensation of his cute little sister’s incredible oral skills.

His mind racing with thoughts of his little sister’s body, her eagerness to please him, her scent, her sluttiness to suck him off through a gloryhole, Honoka finds himself quickly reaching his climax, overtaken by the burning desire to inseminate his own little sister. His body tightening up and his ass clenching up, he thrusts his hips, again and again, each thrust spewing another burst of semen into Yukiho’s mouth.

Although this would not be the first time Yukiho has gotten her older brother to cum into her mouth, in fact this is such a nightly occurrence that she has at this point lost count, she still finds it difficult to take so much of her older brother’s cum at once, his virility taking her by surprise every time. She tries her best to keep as much of his semen in her mouth, and to swallow whatever she has trouble keeping in, but with how rough Honoka’s thrusts have become, and how much he is pumping out every time, Yukiho ends up with long strands of semen dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin, dripping down to her thighs. 

“Hhn… wow… that was amazing…” Honoka pants, barely clinging onto the wall from the postcoital exhaustion quickly settling in, his cock poking through the gloryhole starting to go flaccid again. “Nnh, thank you, Yukiho-chan… fuck, you’re the best… you’re the best little sister.”

“You better think I am, oniichan. The things I do for you.” Yukiho giggles, wiping the cum off her face and her thighs with a tissue, and then wiping off her older brother’s dick too. “Am I good to go to bed now, you big pervert? Are you all set?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m… getting really sleepy too.” The older brother says with a yawn, pulling his dick out of the hole and hastily shoving it back into his pants. Before moving the wall scroll back to covering the hole though, he quickly looks through it and whispers, “Uh… good night, Yukiho-chan.”

“Hehe, good night, oniichan.”


End file.
